Shark
Sharks are recurring enemies in the Crash Bandicoot series. Description The first official appearance of the shark enemy is in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, in the underwater levels and in the jet-ski levels. Two versions of the shark can be found in the game: One is blue with a lighter belly, while the other is entirely light gray or white. The first variant appears in the underwater levels, while the other one appears in the jet-ski levels. Sharks return in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath Of Cortex, but are now red and a lot smaller than the ones in the previous game. The blue shark variant reappears in Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. They look and act exactly as they did in Crash Bandicoot 3. In Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced ''a giant gray shark can be seen chasing the player while they are riding a surfboard. A blue shark appears as a trading card in ''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. Sharks would have had another reappearance in Crash Twinsanity. As seen in concept art, it would have reprised its role as an enemy. However, like most previously-used concept enemies, it got scrapped during game development. It was set to appear in Ocean Commotion. The shark did actually make a cameo in-game, at the beginning of the level High Sea Hi-Jinks, where if the player looks under the two frozen pools of water with nitro crates on them, they will see a huge frozen shark gaping towards the surface, with an updated model resembling the older one. Sharks, in ''Crash Tag Team Racing'', look like the white variant, just a little darker than before. They appear in some Die-O-Ramas like Sharked, Soupy Swimmer, and Jawed, and gags like Shark Bait. Sharks reappear in the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the third game where they reprise the same roles they had in the original. Sharks appears at Crash Cove in the Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled remaster. Behavior The blue variant is seen wandering from left to right in certain areas. The sharks can be defeated by spinning or by shooting torpedoes from the Submergible. The white variant swims on the surface in the direction of the player, trying to eat them. The red sharks in "The Wrath of Cortex" swim around really fast from left to right. They can be defeated by a simple spin attack or, if in the submarine, by the torpedoes or mines. In "N-Tranced", the shark acts like one of the chasing hazards in previous games. A meter on the left side of the screen alert the player as to how close the shark is to them. When the shark is close enough, it will open its jaws towards the player, trying to eat them. During this part the music changes to a more dramatic tune, similar to the famous soundtrack to the movie, Jaws. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' **Under Pressure (Blue Variant) **Deep Trouble (Blue Variant) **Tell No Tales (White Variant) **Hot Coco (White Variant) *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath Of Cortex'' **Sea Shell Shenanigans **H2 Oh No! **Coral Canyon **Crash and Burn *''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'' **Shipwrecked **Shark Attack **Sunken City **Air Supply **Dingodile *''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' **Lagoony Tunes **Flockful of Seagulls **Water Logged *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' (Card) *''Crash Twinsanity'' (Concept Art) *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' *[[Crash Team Racing (2010)|''Crash Team Racing (2010)]] *Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' **Crash Cove Trivia *Charles Zembillas, the main character concept artist for the original ''Crash Bandicoot'' trilogy, designed a shark enemy that was supposed to appear in the original game. Like a few other characters and enemies this design was not used, but it was recycled for Crash Bandicoot: Warped. *In Crash Tag Team Racing, sharks are never seen in the Mystery Island area itself, only appearing in Die-O-Ramas and a gag video. *This is the only known enemy to appear in Naughty Dog, Traveller's Tales, and Radical Entertainment games, and not be changed at all. Gallery Shark.png|Promotional artwork of a Shark in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Shark Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped.png|Promotional artwork of a Shark in Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Shark.png|A Shark in Warped. Shark CBWarped.png|A shark as it appears in the Warped strategy guidebook. Shark (Crash Bandicoot Warped).png|A Shark as it appears in the Japanese Warped strategy guide. Crash Eaten By A Shark.png|Crash Bandicoot eaten by a shark in Warped. Coco Eaten By A Shark.png|Coco Bandicoot eaten by a shark in Warped. Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Shark.png|A shark from Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. SharkTHA.png|A Shark in Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. Crash Bandicoot The Huge Adventure Shark.png|A Shark in The Huge Adventure. Crash Eaten By A Shark 2.png|Crash eaten by a shark in N-Tranced. SharkTCG.png|The shark trading game card from Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. Crash Bandicoot Purple Ripto's Rampage Shark.png|Sprite of a shark from Crash Purple. Green Gem 7-B.png|Concept art of a shark from Crash Twinsanity. SharkTwinsanity.png|A Shark as seen in Twinsanity. CTTRShark.png|A Shark as it appears in Crash Tag Team Racing Die-O-Rama. THAT IS A FREAKING HUGE SHARK.png|A Land Shark from the cut game Crash Landed. Land Shark select screen.png|A Land Shark from Crash Landed. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Shark.png|A Shark in the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. Shark Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|A Shark in the N. Sane Trilogy. Shark N. Sane Trilogy.png|A Shark in the N. Sane Trilogy. CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 9.jpg ru:Акула Category:Enemies Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash Landed Category:Objects and creatures that chase Category:Creatures Category:Cut enemies Category:Cut Creatures Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled